The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Mobile devices, such as tablet or notebook computers have recently become popular consumer and business devices. Mobile devices have form and functions convenient for carrying the electronic apparatus, and intended to be operated in varying environments. Typical form-and-function factors of mobile devices include slate-shaped with electronic touch keyboards, booklets having dual touchscreens, or convertible hardware implementations whereby a keyboard is hidden and moveable via hinge. The dimensions of the mobile device are generally rectangular and around 8-inches by 10-inches, although tablet dimensions may vary considerably among device types and models.
Mobile devices are typically configured for wireless communication and include multiple connectors provided on a side surface edge of the housing for power, input, and communication device connections. The mobile devices are commonly configured to connect to other computing devices through a cabled or a wireless means. In operation, stylus or finger inputs control the mobile device and perform information processing without using a keyboard or mouse.
FIG. 1 shows a top view of an exemplary, typical mobile device. FIG. 2 shows a side view of the mobile device depicted in FIG. 1. As FIGS. 1 and 2 show, typical mobile devices are self-contained electronic devices having a touchscreen for accepting user inputs by bringing a stylus, pen, or finger into contact with or close to the display screen to make the input position recognized. Resistive and capacitive technologies are commonly combined with liquid-crystal and light-emitting diode displays to detect user inputs over the display area. The touchscreen is typically disposed at the front of the housing and formed in a plate shape as a whole. For mobile devices configured to accept finger-based inputs, the touchscreen display commonly includes a polished glass overlay. Polished glass overlays are less susceptible to scratches than plastic polymer-based overlays, however, the glass overlays are sensitive to impact events.
To protect mobile devices, various cases and covers have been designed and offered. Many cases and covers ineffectively protect the mobile device by loosely holding the tablet in place, or by not providing a sufficient mechanical hold on to the device, risking the mobile device dislodging during a fall or impact event. Non-contiguous cases and covers having straps, buttons, threaded portions, tabs, and other connection means are cumbersome and inefficiently deployable in use. Known cases and covers are further disadvantaged by not enabling quick removal and insertion of mobile devices.
Therefore, there exists a need for a cover to encapsulate the mobile device and allow convenient accessibility of the mobile device.